Once Upon a Time-The End
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: The game has ended and the humans are free to go home, but the bonds and ties that had been made won't separate easily, Rose and Kanaya have to except never seeing each other again, Dave and Terezi give a final farewell, but John and Karkat... that is a different tale. SADSTUCK, JOHNKAT, ONESHOT, RATED M FOR MILD/EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. R&R.


**Hey! Hiroko Hana here! This is a little Oneshot of mine inspired by the song "Horns Over Heels" by our dear Broadway Karkat. It's kind of sad, so I'll give you a warning for that, even though it's probably not that sad... I think it sucks. It's not like sadstuck, it's sadsucks. Heheh... I made a funny... ANYWAY  
Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time/The End**

The Veil was a darker place than usual as a thick and heavy aura weighed down the gray meteor as all the trolls, humans, and assorted salamanders and crocodiles gathered just outside one of the facilities. The sounds of wails and sniffling drifted through the dense air as trolls and humans alike fell apart. On the far-east side of the meteor where everyone has gathered was a massive, blue portal, twisting and turning impatiently, the glow pulsating lightly, making a low hum that was hardly audible.

This was the moment the humans went home. It seemed that Prospit and Derse have found themselves satisfied with war, the battle between good and evil has come to an abrupt end, yet nobody has won; this was not a celebration, it was quite the opposite, in fact, it was practically as depressing as a corpse party.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Kanaya said through bloodshot eyes, her jade green tears streaming down her face. Rose gave her bravest smile—although tearing up as well—brushing Kanaya's tears away with a caring caress, "I'm sure the universe will let us cross paths again, I don't see how it'd be wrong,"

"Are you saying that as a Seer of Light, or out of false hope?" Kanaya asked, leaning into Rose's soft hand, clasping her wrist lightly, her eyes fixed with Rose's purple ones. Rose tried her hardest not to let the smile fall, "I think it might be a little bit of both," she said. She didn't know if she'd ever see or even hear from Kanaya after this, but something tells her that once she steps through that portal and returns to her world, they'll never see each other again.

"Dave!" Terezi wailed, throwing her arms around his neck, the sudden force knocking his sweet shades down his nose, showing his red eyes. Terezi buried her face in Dave's chest, soaking his God Tier pajamas in teal tears. "I don't want you to go! Who am I going to have totally cool times with?" she bawled and Dave's usual rock-like face softened as he gently placed his arms around her waist, resting his head between her pointed horns. "Hey, hey, hey…" he whispered soothingly, one hand tenderly sliding up and down her spine, "Don't cry now, I hate to see you cry, where's that shit eating grin of yours that I love so much?" Dave smiled yet even softer. Terezi smelled his kindness and his warmth as he held her, which only made her bawl harder.

"I know this is tough—even on me; but I'm always around, I won't really be gone," He said comfortingly, beginning to sway lightly. Dave would cover it up as much as he could, but he was dying inside, he wanted to hold Terezi—smell her, see her as long as he could possibly milk it for. For a moment, he wanted to throw him and her into a time loop, so he could stay there like that forever; but he couldn't, this was it, his powers were irrelevant if the game is through. He just needed to savor this before it ends.

Jade was completely in tatters, hugging any able body within arms-reach, and with all her running around, that was everyone. She just couldn't believe this was over, that the game had ended and they're going back. But what is she really going back to? A dead grandfather and a lonely island? She'll miss all the company she had here in the game; she'd miss all the friends she's made.

John was doing his best to keep his head up, but he was nearly as broken up as Jade as he went around saying his goodbyes, but his greatest sorrows came from the fact that Karkat was still gone. Everyone had searched the damned meteor up and down but never found Karkat, and that was the one person John wanted to see before he left for good. He wanted to hug him and thank him for all the good times, say that he'd treasure them forever and that he'd never forget Karkat, he'd never, ever forget the nubby horned troll.

But that opportunity seemed to be rapidly slipping away as Karkat still hadn't showed up, and the others were already wrapping up their goodbyes. John wiped away a heavy tear, taking another desperate glance around. There was still so much he hadn't said or done with Karkat, so many things… John just wanted to completely break down; he didn't want to go yet, please not yet.

But as John despaired in his last moments in the game, Karkat was hidden away in a dark room, sitting under a table and kicking at the five wheeled, rolling chair with little interest as heavy, candy red tears fell down his cheek. "Fucking… goddamned… bastard…" he grumbled to himself and he sniffled heavily, wiping his nose on his sleeve again.

What was John's deal? Leaving him like this… it was so unfair—it's not fair at all! Why couldn't they all go to some place and coexist? What's wrong with that idea? It was like the universe still wanted to punish Karkat, why would it make him feels so… _red_ for someone and then make him incapable of saying anything and then tear away the person he wanted so badly to be his matesprit?

Karkat tried his best to just blame everyone else and just hide until it was over. He couldn't take this, he was so broken up; he wouldn't be able to stand seeing John's goofy ass grin one more time, his knees felt like jelly when he was usually with John , but knowing that'd be the last time… he'd just fall apart into a huge, candy red mess.

But he can't deny how he feels, I mean, they've known each other how long now? Leading everyone together, fighting side by side, arguing, and that time John fell asleep next to him… Karkat stayed up all night watching the blue eyed boy sleep soundly. Those eyes… he could get lost in them, just watching them as John babbled on about something and all Karkat could do is desperately want to tell John how he felt, but he guessed being "Good Friends" was okay… not really, but saying that made him felt a bit better. Okay, still not really.

He just couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't right! It can't just end like this! John needs to know, if Karkat can't tell him than he'd never forgive himself! His self loathe will grow infinity-fold; he has to tell John. And soon.

Karkat looked at the transportilzer at the other side of the room, but as the game came to an end it shut down, so he had no choice but to run.

As Karkat took off at full speed, back at the portal, Dave finally stepped back from Terezi and kissed her forehead, "Oh yeah," he said and reached into the pocket of his jammies and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He did his best to flatten it out as he passed it to Terezi, "I made this for you, just, you know, so you don't forget me…" he said, actually sounding kind of awkward. Terezi looked down at what was a sloppily drawn comic of one particular adventure the two went on. Terezi almost wanted to collapse to the ground, but she forced out a laugh, "It's borderline pornographic," she smiled and Dave smiled back, kissing her forehead one more time before turning to the others. "Rose, Jade, John…" he sighed, "time to go."

"What? We can't go yet! What about—?!" John started frantically but Rose cut him off as she broke away from a teary Kanaya, "He's right, that portal won't stay open forever, it's now or never John, I'm sorry." John looked around desperately. This is supposed to be the part when Karkat comes out of nowhere to yell at him one more time, but… there was no sign of him. If only John knew that right now, Karkat was tearing down halls as fast as he could, with heavy tears running down his face as he was panicked to get to John.

"C'mon," Dave said, helping the bawling Jade off the ground and ushering her to the portal. Her bloodshot, green eyes glanced back at everyone and they all gave her a final farewell. Then she vanished through the portal.

_Karkat was getting closer; he could practically feel John in his arms already._

"Goodbye," Rose said again and Kanaya whimpered a weak farewell beneath the loud goodbyes of everyone else. Rose turned and walked right through the portal.

_Karkat was so close… he could just imagine kissing John now. Just a little more…_

Dave patted John on the shoulder and gave Terezi one more kiss before a final adieu and disappeared through the portal, Terezi immediately collapsing to the floor in a fit of tears.

_Almost there… almost there!_

John shook violently as he walked up to the portal continuously glancing back. Everyone was crowding as they shouted goodbye, John couldn't tell if Karkat was even in the crowd. John was moving slower and slower, but he was still getting ever so closer to the portal.

_He was almost out; he could see the light of the portal now! He can't miss John… he just can't!_

John sniffled, another waterfall of tears sliding down his cheeks as he was inches away from the portal. With a shaky sigh, he lifted his hand, slipping it through the odd, warm light. His arm went through, then his shoulder, and then—

"John!" Karkat burst out of the facility and John turned with a gasp, a smile forming as he saw Karkat coming running outside, but in that instant, the Veil was torn away and he was thrown through the space between portals and tossed out the other side, landing on the balcony of the house he hardly recognized anymore. "Karkat?" John scrambled to his feet as the portal vanished. "Karkat!" he screamed again, "Karkat!" he dropped to his knees, his head falling into his hands and he bawled hard.

But back on the other side Karkat watched as John had whipped around, his blue eyes showing a flash of happiness, but he suddenly was torn away as the portal vanished, the Veil became an even darker place. "John, wait!" Karkat screamed stumbling over himself and falling to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. "John!" he screamed again, trying to scramble to his feet but only collapsing onto his side. "John…" he whimpered and the heaviest and reddest of tears stained his face as his hands knotted up in his hair. "I love you…" he whimpered, curling up on the ground. "John… I love you…" he cried, his eyes closing and he just bawled into the emptiness of the veil.

It was over. He missed his chance. He'll never see John again.

* * *

**Sora: La-a-a-ame!**

**Hiroko: Shut up, you're bawling your eyes out right now.  
**

**Sora: Looks can be deceiving. -_-  
**

**Hiroko: No they can't, you're totally just falling apart like Karkitty.  
**

**Sora: STFU Hiro-sama, STFU.  
**

**Hiroko: Don't you DARE use that text talk BULLSHIT in MY story!  
**

**Sora: OMG wtf?  
**

**Hiroko: Stop it.  
**

**Sora: Lol ur totes losin it  
**

**Hiroko: G'AAGH! STOP IT!  
**

**Sora: Rofl! u lyk r nuts  
**

**Hiroko: That's it, I'm killing myself, I hope you all enjoyed this story! Read & Review!  
**

**Sora: ttyl pplz  
**

**Hirok: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
**


End file.
